Crecer es cosa de niños
by Inavoig
Summary: Los niños aprenden a su manera, guiados por el cariño de quien los cuida. No te preocupes, ellos un día tendrán edad suficiente y se avergonzaran por no querer seguir tus consejos. Levi lo sabe, por eso sólo sonríe: Sabe que tarde o temprano, Eren crecerá. ONE-SHOT/AU.


**DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenece, su autor es **Hajime Isayama.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Intento de humor y niños. Universo alterno. OS.

Aclaraciones: Ésto es como todo lo malo que no puse en mi FanFic "De cuidados".

* * *

...

..

.

Eren era uno de esos niños YOLO, y eso le hacia temer por su integridad.

Le vio caminar sin mucha prisa con un martillo en la mano, en la otra sostenía un carro que al parecer no tenia llantas. El infante le vio y él miró al infante, fueron escasos dos segundos y Eren comenzó a correr por su vida.

—¡Trae eso! —Gritó, dejó su taza de café a un lado, pero el niño no hizo el menor caso. Se paró de inmediato pero trastabillo por el repentino acto—. ¡Eren!

Lo buscó con preocupación, aun no sabia manejar objetos con facilidad, sus dos años lo máximo que le permitían era caminar sin caer. Y bueno, era una herramienta peligrosa que nunca debía estar a su alcance.

Lo encontró a punto de golpear el juguete y…

La estruendosa risa del pequeño hizo eco en la sala y entonces dejó caer el martillo. Mató sin ninguna clase de remordimiento al pobre carrito de juguete.

—¡Lo reparé!

Sólo en la mente de un niño podría parecer algo así…

.

..

El castaño de ojos verdes estaba en la etapa de auto exploración, o eso le había dicho su hermana cuando le veía tocarse las joyas de la familia a todas horas.

Ha intentado por todos los medios hacerle entender que eso no se hace.

Creía que era una mala mañana que adquirió después de pasar una semana en la guardería, semana que casi no concluye pues Mikasa insistía que aun estaba muy pequeño para ir.

Lo que más repudiaba era verlo rascarse y luego olerse la mano.

Inmediatamente después, corría a abrazarle.

.

..

A Levi le gustaba ver su casa limpia, pero a últimas fechas su sobrino se las daba por orinarse en cualquier lugar que veía limpio, o sea, cualquiera área.

Era normal, apenas estaba aprendiendo a controlar su pequeña cosa. Control de esfínteres según el libro que tuvo que leer para no volverse loco.

Tenía pañales por sí el niño quería dormir, para que no manchara la cama.

Cuando no vio al pequeño cerca, se temió lo peor.

Ese mocoso se escondía para hacer sus necesidades. Era como un perro; iba, cagaba y tapaba su cochinada con cualquier cosa. Casi siempre resultaba ser su pantalón.

Contó hasta diez y comenzó a buscarlo, lo encontró semidesnudo muy de pierna cruzada encima de su sillón, al menos llevaba calzones, pero no el resto de la ropa.

—¿Dónde está tu ropa?

Eren le miró y se encogió de hombros. No le importaba.

El mocoso sigue sin hacerle caso, parece que le habla a una roca. Por más que lo lleva al baño a que haga, sigue sin gustarle ir, al menos podría intentar avisarle para llevarlo, pero no.

Desafortunadamente encontró sin buscar, pues lo estaba pisando. Embarró sin querer restos de orina y mierda en su hermoso piso. Le dio un mini paro cardíaco al descubrir restos de caca en la pared en donde Eren se limpió. Podía ver sus deditos y una carita feliz hecha con mierda.

No le regañó, pero sí le miró siniestramente.

.

..

Eren corría desnudo sin ninguna clase de vergüenza por el pasillo que daba a los otros departamentos. Estaba a punto de darle un baño cuando alguien —Hanji— tocó y se auto invitó a entrar sin cerrar la puerta, ocasionando que el castaño corriera al exterior en pelotas.

—Mocoso del demonio —Y él, intentaba sin éxitos atraparlo y enredarlo en una toalla.

Zoe a la distancia se dedicaba a tomar fotos del acto impúdico y sin ninguna clase de malicia del infante. Y Levi estaba seguro de una cosa, ella no se lo guardaría para si misma…

.

..

Cuando su hermana llegó en su rescate, encontró al pequeño bajo control. Después del baño se quedó dormido.

—¿Cómo se portó? —La mujer observó el rostro de su retoño. El pequeñito rostro moreno le causaba ternura. Mikasa acarició sus manitas y lo cargó para llevárselo.

Levi miró fijamente a la criatura.

—Bien —respondió indiferente—. Como siempre.

Ella asintió con aprobación. Levi le ayudó a cargar la mochila de Eren hasta su auto.

Cuando les vio marcharse sonrió sin ningún tipo de emoción.

En la mochila, dentro de una bolsa de hule, estaban las heces de su sobrino. Y por sí fuera poco, la ropa olía a orines.

No se iba a desquitar con Eren por cosas que en una guardería podrían manejar a la perfección, pero su hermana era paranoica loca dramática que no le dejaba pasar una infancia normal.

Además, le gustaba pasar tiempo con el niño, era divertido a su manera.

...

.

El adolescente de quince años se tapaba la cara horrorizado cada que pasaban las hojas del álbum que su tío le proporcionó.

En cada una de ellas él era el protagonista.

Un niño en pelotas. Un niño sonriendo maquiavélicamente golpeando un carrito con un martillo. Un niño en cuclillas cagando en el suelo.

Seguida de cada una de ellas estaba una foto de su tío, sonriendo —lo cual causaba miedo— con el pulgar en alto.

Lo peor del asunto es que sus amigos eran los que veían el álbum.

—Vamos, eras sólo un niño —le dijo el hombre, tratando de quitarle importancia.

Pero la sonrisa torcida que le dedicó le provocaba de todo, menos tranquilidad.

.

..

...

* * *

 **NOTAS:** ¿Adivinen quién se quedó sin inspiración para actualizar? **:D**

Como saben **(?)** me gustan los fanfic de niños y así. Son pura maldad inocente...

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. **  
**

 **Sí les gustó, dejen un comentario. Sí no, pues también, ayúdenme a mejorar.**


End file.
